A Meeting of Opposites
by Hanyuchick
Summary: Data runs into Ryoko. Let's see if he can stand the violent masterpiece that Ryoko is. Her daughter seems to be fond of Nog. On Hiatus due to lack of reviews.


Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or Tenchi Muyo or any of the characters that belong in either universe. That much is pretty obvious, otherwise I would not be writing fan fiction.

Also, I do realize that I'm completely messing up the timeline. I'm sure the story will be satisfactory anyway, so bear with me.

Ryoko sighed in annoyance as she cleaned up the dusty store. The entire place was dark, dirty and filled with broken objects that were covered in grime. She was currently fixing the front room of the shop. Ryoko wore plain blue jeans that showed her curves quite well and a tight blue tank top which had poetry written on it. The entire outfit both covered her bust and legs sufficiently while also showing off curves, her flat stomach and her natural beauty, as she did not wear cosmetics. A man came walking down the Promenade to her store.

"Excuse me, I'm Dr. Julian-

"Whatcha want, doc?" The young woman replied as she cut off the handsome doctor. She paused for a moment and then continued to repair the window front of her wrecked shop.

"Merely to introduce myself and to welcome you to Deep Space Nine."

"Welcome me by helping me repair this storefront."

"Certainly." The doctor replied as he stepped forward to assist her.

"Just hold it while I fasten it to the store." He did as instructed, as he really didn't know that much about structures. They finished repairing the storefront and they both stepped back to look at their work.

"Thanks. Now all I have to do is fix the rest of it. Then I can finally set up shop. Sorry about cutting you off before, my name's Ryoko Hukabi."

"Dr. Julian Bashir." Ryoko shook his outstretched hand and walked back into the store.

"See you around, doc. I have to finish up here, but the shop should be open by the day after tomorrow."

"Perhaps I could help you set up?"

"I doubt it. You're too slow to be much help. Why don't you just come by in a couple of days and buy a trinket instead? That'd be a big help." Bashir shook his head and bid her "ado". He walked back down the Promenade.

A short Ferengi stepped into the store and walked up to Ryoko.

"When is that shipment coming in, Miss Hukabi?"

"Tomorrow. Quark, did you doubt my word?"

"No, merely your friends' ability to get past Starfleet."

"Don't worry about my friends. They'll do just fine. You can always depend on the GP to do their job right." Ryoko tied back her long spiky blue hair. The short male in front of her was regarding her shop, making slight sounds of disgust at the appearance of it.

"Alright. But are you sure about keeping your store here? I know you and I agreed you wouldn't open a karaoke bar, but still business is sure to be slow."

"Hey, I'll take it. Besides, by the time I send the coordinates into Juria's database, this station will pick up a lot more business. Mainly GP that are off duty and happen to be in the area because they have to patrol in a couple of hours."

"Simply ingenious."

"Why thank you, Quark. That shipment of sake is going to cost you, though."

"How much?" He grumbled, not wanting to part from too much of his precious currency.

"About three bars"

"What! That's outrageous."

"You know quite well that I'm lowering the price for you, Quark. I'd charge more for any other Ferengi."

"Very well. You will have your three bars, but not until I have my sake." Quark knew quite well that Ryoko was telling the truth about lowering the price for him.

"You'd better get back to your bar if you don't want someone to steal something that may be of value."

"Ryoko, you always did think of things before I did. Farewell." The Ferengi walked out of the store, leaving Ryoko to her work.

A girl with long blue hair tied into pigtails, stepped out of the backroom. Her pink eyes surveyed the damage caused by the Cardassians.

"We've got our work cut out for us don't we, Mother?" The girl was wearing red overall shorts with a black tank top.

"I know. Sasami, is the backroom as bad as the front?" They were cleaning up the rubble and putting it in a large metal box to be moved at a later date.

"The synthale's gone, but I fixed the rest. Perhaps when we're done I can go play with Nog?"

"Probably not, Hon, you have to work. That's the drawback of not being royalty."

"Still I'm glad I abdicated the throne. I'm just happy the king let you adopt me."

"He only did it on the condition that the Juria Empire could join the Federation. Still, I think we got the better end of the deal, especially because I have no authority on the matter. Come on, let's get this done."

A few hours later they were done with the serious work and needed only to finish making the place decent before they could open.

"Sasami, go to bed before you work yourself ragged. I'll finish up here."

"Alright, Mother. Goodnight."

"Don't forget to brush your teeth. Goodnight, don't let the demons bite." Sasami laughed and walked to their quarters. Ryoko herself finished up for the night within a few minutes and sat on the metal box mulling on how she got there.

Merely two weeks after her completion, Kagato entered the lab. He was tall with long gray hair, a young handsome face, and a confident, powerful stride. She didn't know why he was there. He told her that her mother was his prisoner and that Project Ryoko was his machine to control. She fought as hard as she could but he simply overpowered her and knocked her out with a precise blow to the base of her skull. When she was reawakened, he had suppressed her free will, somehow. Her life had just turned into living hell. He made her hurt and kill a lot of people. The worst part was that her conscience constantly screamed and echoed within her skull. She was stuck in that situation for 5,000 years. She was happy when she finally lost a battle and was imprisoned within a cave for seven centuries. Then she did a stupid thing and fell in love with a human farm boy. That caused her a lot of grief, but her life is so much better because she met him.

Ryoko sighed and locked up the store. She needed to get up early the next morning.


End file.
